


You're Not a Star, But You're the Brightest Thing Out Tonight

by all_the_angels



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Nighttime, Snuggling, i am a horrible writer, patrick really wanted some sleep, watching stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_angels/pseuds/all_the_angels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete can't sleep one night - which is totally not uncommon - so he wakes Patrick up so they can count the stars together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not a Star, But You're the Brightest Thing Out Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> It was three in the morning last night and I couldn't find enough fanfics with Pete and Patrick stargazing. So...   
> This is so poorly written. Blame my brain for these kind of things. Nothing even goes on in this, but it's cute nonetheless.

Insomnia happened to always get the best of Pete, ridding him of a peaceful sleep, or any sleep at all. It kept him up into ungodly hours of the morning, and on some very common occasions did it keep him awake entirely.

And when he was awake, so was his mind. He was quite one for thinking and questioning everything, having to find answers to all of the things his mind came up with. And the voices in his head were relentless throughout the night as well, but at least they kept him company.

And when he didn't feel like walking around the house aimlessly or watching TV in the living room, he would lay in bed with his beloved husband and watch him sleep.

Patrick was a deep sleeper and, in Pete's opinion, was the most gorgeous thing on earth when he was quietly snoring in his sleep, when his lips would open slightly, when he unconsciously reached for Pete. It was much more calming to watch Patrick sleep than to watch some reality show, and sometimes Pete had even fallen asleep just watching the younger man.

And so came another night like those, when he was staring lovingly at Patrick's face, watching the rise and fall of his chest, rubbing his knuckles affectionately. He couldn't sleep - again - and sighed. Another long night of no rest, only to be tackled by a monstrous amount of work tomorrow.

And then, from the depths of his clouded brain, an idea popped up. He wasted no time by thinking it over, acting on instinct and reaching over the bed. He shook Patrick as gently as he could, but as stated earlier, Patrick didn't wake up because he was in a deep sleep. So Pete shook him again, a little harder. 

Finally he got a reaction, which was Patrick fluttering his eyes - those vibrant, adorable, hypnotizing eyes - and squinting at Pete.

"P-Pete?" Patrick yawned and brought his hand up to cover his mouth, almost bumping Pete's face, which was right next to his. "What time is it?"

"Around 3:30 a.m." The bleached blond haired man replied, smiling. 

Patrick was obviously not fully awake because it took him a long moment of blinking to register what he said. "And why, may I ask, are you waking me up at three fucking thirty in the morning?"

"I was thinking we could go do something. I can't get to sleep, 'Trick."

"Do something?! Pete, I'm trying to get some proper rest here and you're . . . you're . . ." He stopped, noticing Pete's wide smile start to turn into that of disappointment and understanding. Patrick hated when Pete gave him that look. "Fine. What did you have in mind?"

-"Well, I was thinking that you and I could go outside and look at the stars," Pete's grin appeared again, his face illuminated by the moonlight streaming from the window. "You know, we could snuggle on the grass and count the stars, make wishes upon the falling ones, that sorta thing."

Even though he really wanted to go back to sleep, knowing that tomorrow was supposed to be long and exhausting and that they both needed rest, Patrick couldn't resist his husband's request. With a resigned sigh, Patrick nodded his head and pushed himself into a sitting position, Pete doing the same.

"Only for a little bit, and then we're coming back in," Patrick said, pulling on his soft, baggy night pants. "We need to get some sleep before sunrise."

Pete was so excited that he neglected to grab a shirt, which earned a hard glare from the smaller man (okay, so maybe he wasn't as put off by the fact that Pete was going shirtless as he made it seem). 

Before long, they were out on the grass, Pete's hands folded behind his head, Patrick's just laying awkwardly on the ground, straight out. At this moment, Patrick was thinking about all the bugs that could and would be crawling over his night clothes, over him at this very moment. He was trying to keep as still as possible, to hopefully be ignored by a cricket that hopped by his face.

The night air held a chill to it, a casual announcement that the days of summer were eventually coming to an end and the beginning of the colder seasons were taking its place. If Patrick was starting to shiver because he was in a short sleeve night shirt, he could only imagine how cold Pete was without any shirt at all. But Pete didn't look affected at all by the temperature, just smiled and stared up at the clear, starry-filled sky. His grin didn't fade when a small gust of cold wind blew past the two men and he looked at Patrick to see his teeth chattering lightly. He reached a hand out and pulled the younger person closer until they were snuggling, Patrick's arms wrapped over Pete's bare chest, Pete hugging him back. They stared at the night sky together in silence, Patrick forgetting momentarily about all the bugs around, just taking in the comforting smell and warmth of Pete.

"It's so beautiful out here," Patrick whispered into Pete's ear. "And there are so many stars out."

"Really? Because I only see one." Pete said, staring directly at Patrick. 

Patrick gave him a wry face and pretended to push him away, but the opposite man snuggled tighter. 

"Have you ever wished you could touch a star?"

"I already have," Pete said in a low voice, closing his eyes that were no longer aimed to the heavens above. "And it is the most perfect one out there. Shines brighter than all the others."

"Oh, Pete, come on. You know what I mean." Patrick grinned. 

Pete's eyelids rose again and he looked into Patrick's eyes, which were only a few inches away. "Patrick, you are my star. My night sky. My galaxy. You're my every dream and wish come true. You're more important to me than anything, anything in the world or the planets surrounding it. You're the brightest star in my night."

Patrick scooted closer and laid his lips on Pete's. The older man returned the kiss, which was passionate and full of love for each other.

Above their heads, a shooting star flew over the kissing couple, fading out - unlike their love.

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* Maybe one day I'll start a chaptered fic. Lol. Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave a comment! I love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
